Fire Emblem Unknown
by HAHARIDDEK
Summary: Abandoned as a child and raised by royals follow our hero Beau in his quest of. Awesome adventures? Or whatever else is in store. After he is abandoned again.


**Hundreds of years ago Dragons once ruled over the continent, Many years later Five Heroes with Legendary weapons slew the Dragons to reclaim the land they once lost. These heroes are; The wielder of the divine short sword Blazeguard, Hikan. The wielder of the divine lance Oathbinder, Xaldin. The wielder of the unholy dagger Hope's End, Axel. The wielder of the unholy axe Crimson, Light. And finally the wielder of the mythical tome Frostguard, Kazuto. Together these heroes took back the land and brought the endless war to an end. However there are still dragons today but these dragons are known as Manaketes. "Humans" with the power to turn into a dragon. Most are often mistreated or ignored in society today.**

 **Seeing as the back story is now over and done with let us meet up with our Lord who is about to leave his kingdom for an errand.**

 **Prologue: Story's beginning.**

In the kingdom of Sphelia, There is a king named Roland who rules the kingdom. His wife Stephanie rules beside him as an equal. Both are respected by others from the other kingdoms. They have a son named Beau but he isn't of noble birth. Most know of him but not his family due to him not even knowing his own parents. He was raised an orphan until the age of seven when the king and queen adopted him and took him in as their own. He grew up a thief and his parents didn't even know about it. Until now.

 **Beau P.O.V**

"Ugh just one more…." I groan in annoyance due to being short one gold from an Iron sword being sold in the armory. As I was making my way back to the armory I see a rich man who looks familiar I fell I shouldn't do this. Do I know this person? No could be my imagination. I walk up behind and snatch his coin bag effortlessly. That was so much easier then expected I think to myself. As I put it in my pocket it makes a loud noise and the man reaches for his gold which is no longer there. I sense someone's presence behind me. The man is running at me with blinding speed I have little time to react.

"Shit!"

He ran straight into me and man was he heavy. I feel pressure on my arms and legs holding me down and I can't get up due my weak body.

"Alright I finally caught you son of a bitch, Now to see who you really are."

He takes of the hood I'm wearing and his face turns to shock and anger.

"Wha- Beau, What is the meaning of this! You have a lot of explaining to do young man."

He grabs my arm and walk away. Meanwhile I'm struggling to free myself from his grasp attempting to punch and kick him but to no avail, I stop and see a hooded figure on the top of the wall near us. The figure jumps down to the opposite side we are on without hesitation. Thanks for the help Asshole.

* * *

 **Castle throne room March 29th XXXX**

I'm on my knees in front of the throne as my "father" sits on it. My "mother" is trying not to cry knowing how strict "father" can be. My hand fold into fists and I rest them on my knees.

"Beau I am beyond disappointed with you and with your behaviour. I as king of Sphelia and your father ban you from the kingdom."

Mother can't keep her tears in anymore and begs father to change his mind.

"Please Roland don't do this to him. There has to be another way."

Roland puts his hand on Mother's head and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Stephanie but there isn't much I can do. He is a criminal and criminals must be punished."

I hate seeing my Mother in this state and it breaks my heart everytime I see her in it. I ride to my feet which catches Roland's attention.

"I want you out of this castle and village by the next morning. Or better yet leave now so your Mother can stop sobbing!"

I feel my face heat up and I turn and run out of the castle as fast as possible. If I am leaving I am at least getting that sword before I go, one way or another. I make my way back to the armory to see what looks like the hooded figure from earlier. They walk towards me and pass me a sword before vanishing. I hear the sound of footsteps approaching and see a crowd come around a corner.

"Look there's the thief get 'em!"

Today just isn't my day. Running throughout the village I lose the crowd somehow and make my way outside the village gates, looking back one last time I make my leave to wherever destiny leads me too.

* * *

 **Obtained Iron Sword, 45/45**

 **Obtained 15,000G**

 **Obtained LockPick, 15/15**

* * *

 **Name: Beau**

 **Class: Thief**

 **LVL: 4**

 **HP:12/12**

 **STR: 3**

 **SPD: 5**

 **SKL: 3**

 **LCK: 2**

 **DEF: 2**

 **RES: 0**

 **MOVE: 5**

 **CON: 7**

* * *

I check to see if I have everything I need to survive.

"Weapon check, Money check, LockPick check, Food….. Umm no food got it next thing I'll get is food."

Next stop is the next village for some food and a vulnerary or two.

 **Chapter 1: Bandit Brigade**

Making my way to the next village I hear movement in the bushes, I act as fast as possible and climb into the nearest tree.

"Seems like we caught something nice for the boss today 'eh Charlie."

Brigands why are they this close to the village and better yet how many are there.

"Well Steve it does feel nice to bring this in, she's a real looker and the boss outta love it."

Wait they have a hostage damn this can't be good I need to take these fools out as soon as possible. I slip out of the tree end make a loud noise when I hit the ground.

"Ehh? Hey Charlie looks like it's raining people or something. Seems like a little boy feel out of his tree here. Help me tie him up will ya."

Both men walk towards me and I get up and run a few feet from them.

"Looks like he can still walk Steve let's shetter his legs and take him by force."

Steve and Charlie grab axes from what seems to be nowhere and position themselves a bit away from me. Right on my rear I spot a chest and quickly receive what's inside.

* * *

 **Obtained Vulnerary x3**

 **LockPick 14/15**

* * *

The brigands stay where they are almost like their defending something. I move forward and lock eyes with one of the brigands.

"Alright punk wanna fight you got one."

* * *

 **Beau: Iron Sword**

 **HIT: 100%  
DMG:4**

 **CRIT: 0**

* * *

 **Charlie: Iron Axe**

 **HIT: 36%**

 **DMG:5**

 **CRIT: 0**

* * *

 **Beau attacks. Charlie 10/14**

 **Charlie attacks missed. Beau 12/12**

 **Beau attacks again. Charlie 6/14**

 **Beau gains 12 EXP**

* * *

"Wow kid you're not bad, but not good enough."

* * *

 **Charlie: Iron Axe**

 **HIT:35%**

 **DMG: 3**

 **CRIT: 10**

* * *

 **Beau: Iron Sword**

 **HIT: 100%**

 **DMG: 4**

 **CRIT: 0**

* * *

 **Charlie critical hit. Beau 3/12**

 **Beau attacks. Charlie 2/14**

 **Beau attacks again. Charlie is defeated.**

 **Beau gains 40 EXP**

* * *

"I'm done for Steve…. Give my… regards."

Now that one is down I need to take down the other. I wince in pain after taking a step. Damn he hit me good. I go and use a vulnerary.

* * *

 **Beau 12/12**

* * *

"Oh you're in for it now punk. Taking out my friend like that was not cool."

He walks onto my position axe in hand and ready to kill.

* * *

 **Steve: Steel axe**

 **HIT: 20%**

 **DMG: 14**

 **CRIT: 0**

* * *

 **Beau: Iron sword**

 **HIT: 100%**

 **DMG: 5**

 **CRIT: 13**

* * *

 **Steve attacks missed. Beau 12/12**

 **Beau attacks. Steve 15/20**

 **Beau critical hit. Steve is defeated**

 **Beau Gained 70 EXP**

 **Beau Level Up**

 **HP +1**

 **STR +1**

 **SKL +1**

* * *

"Losing to the kid. Please forgive us boss…."

I sheath my sword and look around the makeshift camp for anything of use.

"Sticks, Rocks, Leather, Uhhh?"

I see a girl asleep and tied up to a tree. Weird didn't see her during battle. I walk towards her slowly and she jolts awake. Panicking she tries to free herself but can't break the rope she's bound to. I kneel to make eye contact with her and she pulls away from me in fear.

"It's alright ma'am I took care of the brigands while you were unconscious."

At first she doesn't believe me and I move aside so she can see the dead men on the ground. Once she speaks it makes my body feel weird. What's this feeling?

"Thank you then kind Sir for ridding these bandits, and could you please untie me it's starting to leave marks!"

I snap back to reality and release her from her nature prision (rope) and she dusts herself off.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go back to my village and tend to the wounded."

She walks into one of the tents and comes out with a staff. I didn't mention this before but she has long brown hair, the face of a doll- wait what am I saying I just met her. Anyways she wears a short sleeved shirt colored white and a mini skirt that is brown. Her brown hair is tied into pigtails and she is kind of a board.

"Don't insult my chest and why are you talking out loud?"

My face turns bright red and I shake my head to clear my mind.

"No reason and what would your name be? My name Is Beau a wandering….person to say the least."

I bow to show at least some respect.

"Fine I'm Suzan a cleric of the Village WhiteRose. Now if you don't mind me I'll be on my way."

Suzan starts to walk away and I lose myself in my thoughts again. WhiteRose haven't heard from there for sometime. I wonder what's going on hopefully nothing bad has happened. I clear my mind and catch up to the Cleric

"Suzan do you mind if i go with you to WhiteRose I need to restock on food and other supplies."

She stops and turns towards me. I think I know what she is going to say.

"Fine. It's the least I could do for the person who rescued me."

I'm caught off guard from her response but try my best not to show it. Little did I know she knew anyways. We walk away into the distance to the next town.

* * *

 **Done and forever since I last wrote. Damn this actually feels good. Hope you enjoyed it and onto the next one. To VICTORY!**

 **One last thing I'd like to thank assassinguy200 for letting me use his OC Hikan**


End file.
